


Spin-the-Bottle

by AkazuIzuya



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 18:59:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6578506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkazuIzuya/pseuds/AkazuIzuya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Law didn't like falling, but this time he made the jump willingly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spin-the-Bottle

They arrived at about the same time at the island. And if he thought about it now, in retrospect, he should have never set foot on that damn island. Just listened to Shachis and Penguins complaining for once in his life. It would have saved him a good amount of awkward moments of self dicvovering. Law sighed as he looked at the photo in his hands, showing a very happy Sabo with flushed cheeks, and a Law that was intoxicated enough to openly pout and obviously demand attention from the blonde.  
He groaned lowly and rubbed his cheeks, which were alarmingly warm. He'd probably never touch any beverage again in his life. Just... no. He just remembered too clearly what happened and to be honest, Law did not want a repeat of it. With no one. Ever.  
Like, never ever.   
__________________________________________

_Countdown start: 7 Days ago on a certain Island_

" Captain, I really really really advise not to set foot on this island." Shachi said, pulling a grimace. Penguin nodded.   
" We swear it won't hurt to listen to us once in a time, you know. Just... just trust us on this one, cap."  
" I mean, you aren't into free time activities anyway, right?"  
" Yeah, right?"  
" Come on, go back in, let's skip this island~" the two mechanics reached for Laws elbows and tried to turn him around and pull him back into the Death, their yellow submarine. Though the Problem was, Law was having none of that. He ripped his arms free, gave them one of his deadly gazes, and rolled his eyes.   
" Fine, if you're so against this island, stay here. It's none of my business what you do in your time off. Stay in the sticky heat down there for all I care." he simply said. "I'm going to stretch my legs and explore this island alone then."   
" Please, Law!" Shachi tried again. Law didn't know what his crewman's problem was, but they were going on his nerves. All of them were, since the moment he had told them which island they would be landing on. He knew that this particular island was... obviously not his first choice for new adventures... but it wasn't _that_ bad. Ignoring his red haired friend the black haired captain turned his gaze in front again, taking in the sight in front of him.   
Well, looked like an amusement park to him. Though he knew that wasn't the problem here. Law had plenty of information, enough to normally have skipped this, but the Death had some minor problems with its engine, and Law didn't like taking the risk of suddenly being flooded and drown in the open sea.   
He assumed the problem with this island was that... well. It was for homosexual pairs. And none of his teammates swung that way. Law himself didn't concern himself with petty thoughts like this. He looked at the huge Ferris-Wheel in the centre that could be seen from the harbor. Law grumbled, and pointed at the two males with weird hats.  
" Anchor the ship and turn off the engine while we're here. The logpose will take 6 days as far as I know." he said, and stopped for a moment. " Tell all of them they're behaving like fucking children." he added, before he turned around again and jumped to the pier. He made almost no Sound as his shoes met the wooden planks, and Law tapped his sword on his shoulder like he often did, pushing his hat back a little so he could see more.   
His feet carried him towards the entrance of the first city and he cringed. Everything was decorated with hearts, and really, everywhere he looked it was couples. And it wasn't even valentine's day! He was already starting to get annoyed, though he knew that wouldn't help anything. He needed to restack the medical supplies, and he wanted a good drink, and heck, a good night's rest for once! Law hadn't slept in what felt like a week due to his fucking insomnia, and he was tired.  
He ignored his surroundings and looked around for a decent looking bar as he walked, quickly finding what he wanted. Entering the dimly lit building he was surprised at how empty it was. He was used to crowded taverns, because well, pirates were pretty predictable. Most of the crews got hammered once they docked somewhere, and thus taverns were normally crammed. He looked around taking in the few people, before he walked up to the front, sitting down on a high chair, leaning his sword next to him.   
" Whisky." he ordered, and the bartender put away the glass he had been wiping clean, taking another glass and a flask from the shelf behind him. He filled the glass a bit, before shoving it over to the black haired pirate. " You alone here?" the man asked, and Law halted for a moment, before pouring down the whole drink.  
" More or less." he answered. The bartender raised an eyebrow. " You sure are eye candy. I really hope you are not taken yet?"  
Law chocked a little bit, but the man obviously thought it was because of the drinks after burn. What the hell...? Was he being hit on?   
"..." he probably was, right? He groaned inwardly, but remained calm on the outside.  
" Sorry to disappoint you." he shrugged, clinking down the empty glass in a demand for refill. " Damn. Oh well, the best are always already taken." the man sighed, but complied, filling up his glass. This repeated a few times, and for this small amount of time, Law was content. Without his crew everything was calm and fine, and Law was enjoying the time spent alone, when he didn't need to mime the strong reliable captain. Because he wasn't. He really wasn't. Most of the time Law didn't actually know what the heck he was doing, but it always kind of worked out in the end. Even when he took down Doflamingo with the strawhat, Law really hasn't been reliable. He went into that fight prepared to die. And he didn't expect to survive in the end. A reliable captain would have fought, but not with his life on the line.   
Thinking about the Strawhat and his crew, Law groaned again, this time in despair. Oh god, he was so glad they had went separate ways again. In all honesty, that rubber-brain was just too much to take. Unpredictable, unbreakable, unbeatable, untameable, and overall, a brainless guy with heart too soft for being a pirate. He had helped Law with his revenge, and he was grateful for that, but... he was just glad they weren't in the same room anymore. He'd have strangled him sooner or later. Law didn't think the strawhat crew would have liked that a lot. Oh well, Nami might have helped him if he had actually tried.

" Everything ok, man? You've been glaring at your drink like you want to kill it." the bartender snorted, and Law rolled his eyes, swallowed the alcohol before slamming down the empty glass and standing up, trowing some beli on top of the table. It would be enough, even though Law had been drinking for hours. He sighed and left the building, noticing it was already dark outside. Well, the first day here has been pretty... plain. He searched for a place to stay, paid for a room, and went to sleep after a good shower.

___________________________________________________

_Countdown: 6 Days ago on a certain Island_

The morning came and passed by pretty quick, without Law giving a damn about it. He actually did sleep a few hours and he felt good. After eating breakfast, he had spent his time in the towns library, looking through any book he could find that did not involve forbidden romance, or romance in general. I turned out this islands reading material was poorly stacked, so he got bored of it very soon. The day had started out good, and hi e didn't want this stuff ruining his mood. So he decided to get a massage. Anything to relief stress was sold at this island he knew, and probably there even were brothels. Just that... Law wasn't into guys? Or was he? He never thought about it, but if he would sleep with a guy, it would not be just anyone, he knew at least that much about himself. He was picky.   
The massage felt good, but would probably have been better if the guy doing him didn't stare at him for like, the whole time. Like he wanted to eat the captain. It was noon by now, and he had been asked out about 7 times. So instead of stress relief, Law got annoyed.   
A coffee would do good, he decided, as he went to buy himself a big cup. Someone whistled as he walked by, and his eyebrow twitched. He would fucking landscape this island if this would keep going on. And even though Law was starting to emit evil thoughts, people just seemed to think it was him being in need of a partner.  
" Hey~ If you want someone to keep you company here, I'm willing to stay~" someone next to him said, and Law just... Law just snapped. He stopped any movement, turned to the guy and looked him up and down. Tall, black haired, uninteresting. He raised his cup, held it near the stranger, and tilted it, emptying the hot drink on the man's chest. He yelped and started hitting his chest, jumping about on the spot, and cursed.  
" Fuck off. I'm -" Law started, but he was interrupted by another man, standing close behind him,   
" - already taken. And do please not hit on my boyfriend." Law groaned. Who the heck dared to...?   
He turned around, already glaring, but stopped in a slight, but nonetheless pleasant surprise as he recognized the other one. " Sabo-ya." he hummed. The blonde revolutionary smiled his ever charming smile, placing a hand on Laws shoulder, and gently pushing him aside, as the other man - the one Law had previously poured his coffee on - made an attempt to hit the pirate. " And do not hit him either." the blonde added. And even though he didn't lose his smile, the other stopped, gulped, and let it go. He just cursed once more, sent Law a glare that was generously ignored, and went away.   
" That was quite a way to sent someone of, Torafles." Sabo said, giving Law a slight grin.  
" It's Trafalgar. But yeah, I guess so. Care for a drink, my dear boyfriend?" Law gave a wry smirk, and Sabo chuckled slightly, blushing. He rubbed his cheeks.   
" Uh, I'm sorry, that was the only thing that came to my mind to.. help both of us, I guess."  
" Tired of being hit on?"  
" Oh god yeah! I can't keep up with all the damn predators. And you seemed pretty annoyed there ,too."  
" Well yeah. I was." As they sat down in the bar Law had been in the day before, it was a little more crowded. The barkeeper grinned as he recognized Law, only this time in company.   
" That's him? He's handsome. Mind sharing?" the man asked laughing, and Law rolled his eyes. " Mind letting us be?" he asked back. The man sighed in defeat, but smiled shoving Law a glass of Whisky and waited for Sabos order, before returning to his post.  
" When did you arrive, Sabo-ya?"  
" Yesterday at night. You?"  
" Yesterday noon."  
" Nice. Got hit on much?"  
" Bartender-ya, you got some hot coffee for me by any chance?" Law called out, but Sabo laughed and raised his hands in defeat,  
" Wait, wait, ok I got it! No jokes about hitting on you anymore~!"   
Law raised an eyebrow, but instead of pushing on, changed the subject.   
" What are you doing here, Sabo-ya?"   
The blonde blushed bright red, suddenly fidgeting around for a bit, obviously not willing to answer without a lot more alcohol in his system. Well, Law was willing to drink a bit more, if he was in good company. And Sabo was good company.

Too many glasses to count later, both men were laughing and giggling in not really manly ways.  
" Oh my goood, did he really say that?" Sabo asked, bright red painting his cheeks. Law snorted.  
" He did. Right into my face, and I was so stunned my mind was frozen, and I couldn't think of anything in that moment, so I just kind of raised an eyebrow, and he was so _disappointed_!" Law sighed desperate, whilst Sabo continued to laugh his ass off.   
" So, what happened next?" the blonde grinned like a dork between two laughing fits.   
Law emptied his glass and shrugged his shoulders.   
" Not much. I stared at him until Penguin-ya told me that I was actually supposed to drink the substance in that bowl. But it reeked, and I scrunched my nose. That kind of wasn't what I was supposed to do or say, and the whole thing escalated into a goddamn fight and we had to leave the island like it was suddenly on fire, because they _attacked_ us. With brooms and such. I remember Penguin got a hayfork in his ass. It was way too much fun to stitch that up I swear." Law said.   
Sabo got into another laughing fit, this one so hard he fell over together with his chair. Law chuckled, downing another shot of Whisky, before he stood up, swaying slightly. He was pleasantly buzzed, and like the night before he threw some beli on the table, before he rounded it, squatting down next to the wheezing Sabo. Law grinned, took the blondes tophat and put in on his own hat, making the other chuckle again.   
" You're drunk, Sabo-ya. Let's go find a room to sleep in." the pirate said, grabbing Sabos arm to pull him up, only to forget he was still squatting, and falling on his ass. Sabo continued chuckling and heaved himself up so he stood, and Pulled Law up instead. They grabbed each other for support, as both were swaying unsteady on their feet. Walking with an arm around the waist of the other.  
" So, the reason you're here, Sabo-ya?" Law repeated his earlier question.  
" Oh that! Well, there are several. One: I'm into guys. Second, I am on a forced break from work and needed a place to go anywhere, so this is as good as any other place. And three: Koala and Ivan think I'm moody and need to get laid badly. Better yet if I might find myself a boyfriend. So... yeah, here I am." Sabo sighed, closing his eyes and leaning onto Law a lot more. Law somehow was able to stir him to the place he had been staying at the last night, staggering only slightly.  
" Are you disgusted now? Will you put me into a single room?" Sabo gave a wry smile, but Law just chuckled.   
" I'm far to plastered tonight to give two shits about you being gay, Sabo-ya. We're getting a room and help each other undress, and hopefully remember tomorrow, and not jump to conclusions."  
" Great. I think I really need help undressing myself tonight..."

___________________________________________________

_Countdown: 5 Days ago on a certain Island_

Law groaned, curling into the pleasant warmth next to him. His head was pounding, and he didn't want to wake up. It shouldn't even be this bright at this hour of the day!   
How late was it even? He didn't know, but it was probably around midday he guessed. He sighed in relief as it suddenly got a little darker, relaxing a little more. He heard a slight chuckle, making him frown. He wasn't nearly awake enough to care about it much, but the warmth he was curling against was slightly vibrating in time with the chuckling. So... he was curling against someone.   
He gave a low groan, trying to remember who was sharing a bed with. What had happened yesterday?   
After a few minutes of silence he decided he didn't care enough to get up, or open his eyes for that matter, to see who it was.   
" You're warm." he murmured, making the other just chuckle once more.   
" Well, I _am_ fire, so I guess that's natural now. How are you feeling?"   
Ah. That was Sabos voice, Law thought. Well, this could have been worse. It could have been a stranger he was cuddling up to.  
" Like shit. You?"  
" Pretty good actually. Though I might be missing the events of the night from some point on. I don't remember leaving the tavern or coming here... much less how I got undressed."  
" Don't worry. Me neither." Law yawned and rolled on his back, raising his arm to put it on his eyes. He heard rustling and it got brighter again. Sabo must have raised the blanket to shield Law from the sun's rays.   
" So, you're a cuddler, huh?" Sabos voice was amused, and Law blushed slightly, but just huffed.   
" You took too much space on the bed."  
" U-huh." That damn chuckling again. Law knew his statement was pretty useless. He was lying on his back, and had enough space to both sides - this was probably a king sized bed. He rolled his eyes and sighed, willing the blush to disappear, before opening his eyes slowly, blinking against the damn light until his eyes adjusted.   
He slowly sat up, the blanked falling down on his thighs. He scratched his shoulder, before tousling his hair.   
He heard Sabo taking in a surprised breath, turning to the blonde, that was staring at him. or more, his exposed body. Law frowned slightly.   
" Are you checking me out, Sabo-ya?"  
" Depends. Are you going to ignore me if I say 'yes'?" Sabo looked up at him, mostly curious, but Law noticed something else in those big eyes - uncertainty, maybe a tint of fear. The captain could guess why - it wasn't really commonly accepted to be gay. Many thought of it as repulsive. Maybe Sabo was afraid about Laws reaction.  
He blinked a few times, before he just raised an eyebrow.   
" No. That would be stupid, and I like to think I'm smart. Besides, your sexuality doesn't have anything to do with me. It's embedded into our genetically code. You couldn't fight it even if you wanted to." he said.   
Sabo stared for a moment, before his lips slowly stretched into a genuine smile, a red hue covering his cheeks, and eventually the smile was so bright and big that the blondes eyes had closed.   
Laws heart skipped a few beats as he saw that. This was totally different from the smiles Luffy showed, and at the same time it was. The Strawhat also always tended to smile wide enough to crinkle his nose and his eyes shut - the same way Sabo did now. But with Luffy he always was kind of annoyed at his bright nature.  
This, the smile Sabo was showing him right now... this smile was making him warm inside, and he felt all fuzzy. And it was _weird_ , because Law was suddenly a little bit jealous, because he was certain that this was something Sabo showed the rubber captain often, and Law had missed out on this.   
" You ok, Torafles?" Sabos voice broke through his daze, and he focused on the others eyes again.   
" Yeah, why? Besides, it's still Trafalgar."  
" Don't know, you kind of stared at me really weird for a while there." Sabo sat up, stretching, before he threw of the blanket and stood up. Law watched him, and he was certain the gaze he sent at the others firm ass could not be called 'straight' in any way.   
When he noticed, he choked on his own spit, coughing and closing his eyes, to suppress the need to throw up from the coughing. And to evade Sabo's questioning look.   
" I don't think you're ok. Hey, do you have a fever or something like this?" Sabos voice sounded concerned, and before Law had the chance to answer, the blondes face was suddenly shoved right in front of his, and their foreheads were pressed together.   
" You are really hot, you know that?"   
Law froze, and so did Sabo as he noticed his wording. The revolutionary pulled back suddenly, bright red, falling of the bed in his haste, landing on the floor.  
" I - I mean, warm! I meant to say warm! Not hot in the sense of attractive, ok!?" he rushed to say. Law raised an eyebrow.  
" So you meant to say that I'm not attractive, but repulsive, is that it, Sabo-ya?" he asked, teasing the other male.  
" NO! Oh god NO! I mean, you are hot! Damn you're hot, and attractive, and I may have been staring at you for a while there earlier too, but I didn't... I meant... Aw god damn it! You told me not to hit on you but... but... it's really hard to.. you know? Keep my hands with me when having something.. someone like _you_ sleeping next to me, and cuddling up to me and _feeling you_ and - I swear I am innocent, I didn't do anything, just stare for a while!" Sabos words rushed out of his mouth before he had the chance to register what he was even saying, and he ended up burying his face in his hands, hiding from Laws gaze.  
The black haired captain broke out in a fit of laughter, startling Sabo.   
The scarred blonde looked up slowly, but soon his eyes widened as he took in the sight of a happily laughing Law, only making his blush deepen.   
" You should have seen your face, Sabo-ya" Law grinned, and Sabo pouted, before he jumped up and crawled back onto the bed.   
" Give me a damn pillow to choke you!" he growled, grinning, but still blushing. Law fell back, and the blonde took the chance to snatch away the pillow under Laws head, making the pirate protest, before he pushed it into the other males face.  
Both of them wrestled about for a good amount of time, laughing and grinning from ear to ear, not caring in the least that both of them were not behaving like adults, but like children. Or that both were naked, for that matter.   
After a while both were wheezing, out of breath, Sabo sprawled out on top of the older, trying to catch his breath. Law and him chuckled slightly, before the captain groaned slightly.   
" God, you're hot! Get off me, damn fire-face!"   
Sabo rolled his eyes, making himself extra heavy, successfully making the other one groan again.   
" Shit. Ok, ok, I'm taking it back. No fire-face. Get off me, you dork! I'm in need of a shower."  
" Let me come with you and I'll get up." Sabo said. Law frowned and got up on his elbows, trying to look at the other one, with little success. The only thing he could see from his angle was a mob of messy blonde hair.  
" Is this counted as hitting on me?" he questioned, but Sabo sighed.   
" Maybe, maybe not. I'm kind of curious what you'll do if I really start trying to get in your pants." Sabo confessed, and looked up. Law could easily see the curiosity, and maybe a hint of affection, he wasn't sure. Maybe he should have Told Sabo to stop before he even tried, but he didn't. Instead he just stared.  
And stared.  
And stared.   
And in the end just shoved a pillow into the blushing blondes face, smirking, and rolling the other one off himself, to stand up.  
Strolling over to the bath like a boss, he stopped in the door, turning around half. Purposely showing Sabo his back and ass, smirking when he noticed Sabo was staring wide eyed at him.  
" Good luck with that, Sabo-ya. I'm curious if you will be able change my mind." he said, chuckling lightly, before starting for the shower.  
Before he could completely close the door he heard hurried shuffling and Sabo calling out to him.  
" He-hey! Wait, I'm coming too!"

 

" The food here is the best!" the younger one said in between two bites, before resuming to scarf down his mass of food. Law scowled at him, but was already used to this display of eating habits from the blondes younger brother, Luffy.  
Law had taken only a light breakfast, now only sipping coffee, and reading today's newspaper. It was noon by now. Both of them had been fooling around until now, and Laws headache was bearable by now. He flicked the paper in his hands straight, resuming to read.  
After Sabo finished eating, they decided t stick together. They walked through the busy, festive streets, being pushed into the other once in a while. After both of them almost landed on their butt more than once, Sabo took Laws hand in his. Law scowled at that, and Sabo rolled his eyes.   
" I don't want to meet the floor. Do you?"  
"... no." Law huffed.   
" Then stop scowling. We were wrestling naked this morning, and you freaking cuddled me throughout the night."  
" That's not the Problem here." Law murmured, evading his eyes, as he slightly blushed.  
" Then what is?"  
" I'm... I feel like a fucking child holding hands like this." Law confessed, but Sabo just laughed. " It's embarrassing." the captain added.  
Sabo snorted, but didn't comment on it, only waving their fingers together, chuckling evil as Laws scowl and blush deepened.  
" A Ferris wheel! Oh my god, can we take a ride?" Sabo suddenly asked, and Laws eyebrows shot up.   
" What? Why?"  
" Why not? Come on, I bet it'll be fun!" Sabo pulled him along, ignoring laws protests and pushed him into the small gondola, not letting the other one get away.  
" You're behaving like a child!"  
" And _you_ weren't, this morning? Come on now, we're already here, just enjoy the ride!" Sabo laughed, Law just sighed.   
The wheel slowly started turning, and Law looked out of the window.   
" I really don't know why I'm not just jumping out of this shit..." he muttered, turned his head around to tell Sabo how stupid this was, but halted in surprise. Sabos face was literally glued to the gondolas window and the younger one was taking in everything he could see with big, sparkling eyes. He emitted an aura of childish glee, and Law came to mind that maybe, this was the first time Sabo rode in a Ferris-Wheel. He seemed... happy, and content, and Law smiled a little.  
He could bear this stupid ride, if Sabo was this happy about something like this. He pulled up one knee, resting his head on it, slightly tilted his head, and just continued to watch Sabo. The blonde started rambling on about what he could see, and how high they were, and how awesome all of this was, but the only thing that was worth mentioning to Law was Sabo right now.  
The Blonde was actually quite cute like this. And he was handsome. He had humour, and he was able to make Law laugh. The scar around his eye wasn't disturbing in the slightest. To be honest, law thought it was alluring. He was curious how he got it. Luffy never talked about Ace or Sabo. Law just knew they were brothers, but that was already the end of it.  
Well, he had a chance to get to know the other now, didn't he? He chuckled, making Sabo look at him. The blonde blinked a few times, before he noticed the look Law was giving him, and the little smile the older one was wearing. Suddenly self-conscious, he blushed and sat down normally, playing with his fingers.   
" I'm... sorry? I never had the chance to fully enjoy something like this."  
"... It's ok." Law said. " What do you want to do after this?"  
Sabo stared at him in surprise, but stayed silent.  
" I can go out of my way for once. I don't mind tagging along for a bit more." Law continued. He just wanted to see Sabo happy a bit longer. It made him warm inside. " My sister Lammy really liked to eat ice and watch the parade, or the fireworks."   
" You have a sister?"  
" I had. She is no more. But she loved festivities, much the same way you seem to."  
" I... sorry. The memories must hurt." Sabo got quiet, but Law slowly shook his head, showing him a smile.  
" No, it's alright. I have good memories. It's not a painful right now. Come on, let's go do some more stuff." he offered as they left the gondola.  
Sabo smiled, brightening up quickly.  
" Thank you, Torafles!"  
" It's Trafalgar. So, what do you wanna do?"  
" Ok, let's go over there!"

 

Law sighed as he walked along the streets, a sleeping Sabo on his back. Honestly, was this guy really grown up? At first, he was running around like a child, getting lost, until Law finally had enough and grasped his hand himself this time. Then he visits every stall, looked at everything, and made Law play every fucking game he had found.   
And now, he was asleep. He hadn't even woken up as Law had picked him off the grass and carried him through slowly emptying streets. The surgeon sighed again. Well, he seemed content at least. They still had time left here, so tomorrow and the day after, they would most likely repeat things from today. or just drink. Who knows what the blonde would pester him into. Sabo was surprisingly persuasive.  
He smiled a bit, entering the inn and climbing the stairs to their room. Lowering Sabo onto the bed, he undressed him down to his shorts and put the blanket over him.  
Law himself didn't sleep that night, having his insomnia kick in again.  
But watching Sabo sleep the whole night was kind of calming, and Law decided he preferred this over his normal nights, being alone in his room trying to be productive.  
He rather liked the sight of the blonde, near enough to stroke his hair, if Law wanted to.  
___________________________________________________

_Countdown: 4 Days ago on a certain Island_

The morning came before Sabo was ready. He blinked against the light, yawning and stretching, before he rolled on his back. He still wasn't really awake when he noticed Law sitting on the end of the bed, watching him in a slightly amused manner.  
" Did you know that you sleep talk, Sabo-ya?" Law hummed, and the revolutionary frowned a bit, yawning again, rubbing his eyes.   
" I didn't... how long have you been watching?"  
" A while." Law simply answered.   
They decided to take it slow today. Sabo got dressed and they left for breakfast, eating until they were content, conversing over easy, unimportant things. It was a pleasant atmosphere, and Law found himself throughoutly relaxed.   
" So, what do we do today?" Sabo asked between two meals.  
" Getting a change of clothes. A massage maybe. We could go and watch one of the plays they show in the theatre at the end of the street. And get hammered at night."  
" You seem to like drinking."  
" I'm a pirate. Of cause I like alcohol." Law simply offered as an explanation. Sabo seemed content with that. Well it was true after all. Most pirates had a big heart for the alcoholic stuff.  
" Ok. We'll take that course of action then." Sabo nodded.  
Taking the day to relax was a good Idea, both noticed. It was pure stress out on the sea, and even though they hadn't spoken about it yet, both had a pretty dangerous life. Law was a pirate with a huge bounty, and captain of a crew, and Sabo was the Nr.2 of the revolutionary army. Both carrying great responsibility, and living with death practically lurking behind every corner.   
And both usually didn't have anything that could be called a 'holiday'. So this was a nice change of pace for once. 

As they got massaged , Sabo stared at Law next to him.  
" What is it, Sabo-ya."  
" The scar on your arm. It's from the Dressrosa incident, isn't it?"  
" Yeah."  
" It healed pretty well. Does everything function alright?"  
" Most of the time, yes. Sometimes the tendons in my arm block up, but other than that it's all fine." Law sighed soundlessly as the woman working her magic on him continued to kneed his shoulder blades.  
" That's good to hear. It looks nasty though."  
" It's one of many nasty looking scars littering my body, Sabo-ya. That's what comes with being a fighting outlaw."  
" I don't have any scars, besides the one in my face from when I was still a child." the fire user hummed, closing his eyes in content.  
Law knew he would check if this statement was true, if he ever had the chance. Maybe tonight when Sabo was sleeping. " Please do not fall asleep again. I won't carry you this time."  
Sabo chuckled.   
" Sorry, sorry. I'll stay awake. Hey, can I check out your tattoos later?"  
" Sure, why not."  
" Awesome!"  
The women giggled, and both man blushed.  
Oh god, that had sounded awfully like an invitation, and Law had agreed fairly easily. He snorted, making Sabo look at him.  
" I can kind of understand Ivan-ya and Koala-ya saying you need to get laid badly. Every second thing you say sounds like a bad pick-up line."  
Sabo blushed deeper, but pouted.  
" I don't need to get laid. I'm just bad with my wording."  
" Yeah, right." Law rolled his eyes, but smirked nonetheless, making Sabo groan. " God, you're horrible. I hope you get eaten by a sea king!"  
" I hope I get to eat a sea king soon. Damn delicious those bastards."  
" Yeah, they sure are. ... You're changing the subject!"  
" I'm not. You mentioned sea kings first."  
" That's not the point! Stop being a dick."  
" Don't give me orders." Las scowled. " Besides, I'm always a dick, in case you just noticed. " he added, with a slight smirk.  
Sabo huffed, spraying a cloud of fire at the older one, but Law just laughed it off, closing his eyes to keep enjoying the massage.

" I could have totally done this shit better than that guy."   
" Stop complaining. You were staring with sparkling eyes like a child. You liked it."  
" I did, but still could have done better. And the depiction of the father was worse than Burgess breath."  
" That's it. I need a fucking drink." Law groaned and changed ways to the tavern. He ignored Sabos continuing complains and sat down a table, Sabo soon following suit, still rambling on. He had noticed Law ignored him, but that didn't stop him from continuing.   
A few drinks later, the subject had been changed from the presumably bad play, to the woman dancing in the middle of the room to the shanty the men in the tavern sang. Sabo and Law watched her move about, commenting on her dance moves now on then. Law noticed that the woman was one of those he would have checked out not long ago - at the time he was in a kind of bed-hopping phase that was over luckily. Now Law could admire her body and movement, without the thoughts of how to get her into his bed in the night, and getting her out before morning.  
" Shanira, you're dancing great tonight!" the bartender praised, and the woman laughed.  
"Yeah~ I practiced a lot. And you know what?" She clapped her hands, getting the attention of everyone.  
" I'm paying the bills for all of those willing to play with me tonight" she offered. Wolf whistling was heard and Sabo and Law looked at each other, before shrugging their shoulders, chugging down their drinks, before turning to her.  
" Count us in." they said in a chorus.   
Many drinks, and more little games later, a big group had started to play ' Spin the Bottle'. Sabo and Law had been left out for now, and both were quite content with that. Sitting next to each other and downing they stuff, they laughed at the others antics, stupid tasks, or horrid confessions.  
But eventually, the bottle pointed at Shanira again, and she grinned at Sabo.   
" Kiss your neighbour." she stated. Sabo chocked on nothing, and Law halted the glass right at his lips, not daring to down the shot without being sure not to choke on it. He lowered it again, looking at Sabo sceptically. Sabo tousled his hair, clearing his throat, evading Laws eyes. He was beet red.   
Kind of cute.  
Yep, Law was drunk. He stared at his drink, before turning to Sabo, watching him expectantly.  
" Sabo-ya, kiss me."  
" Wh-what? I... no! We aren't even.." he started, and Law rolled his eyes.   
" She decided on a task. And we decided to play along with her. Just kiss me, you're making this pretty embarrassing. Besides..."  
"... besides?"  
" I'm curious. So come on. Be a good guy and do as you're told." he smirked.  
" - a good...- you little shit." Sabo scowled at him, making Law chuckle. The black haired pirate raised his glass to his lips, eyes never leaving Sabos.   
" Actually, I'm taller then you by a few centimetres -" he started, but was interrupted by the logia, taking his hand and shoving it aside, before grabbing his chin with the other. He was pulled towards the other, and Law was too hammered to register the quick movements, so the next thing he noticed, were Sabos lips on his.  
He closed his eyes, ignoring the wolf-whistles and cat-calls encouraging them.  
The blondes lips were soft, and warm, and oh so alluring, and Law had no problem in letting himself enjoy this, kissing back quite soon. He felt Sabos tongue flicker out and liking his lips, and he frowned slightly, but let the other male do as he pleased nonetheless.   
Sabo's tongue entered his mouth, feeling around, liking everywhere, before stroking Laws, encouraging him to a small fight he didn't say no to. A low moan escaped him, and he fought back hard, so he could explore Sabos mouth. The revolutionary was breathing heavy, and both were in need of air when they separated, staring at each other through half lidded eyes.  
" Holy shit, I knew watching this would be worth paying your bill..." Shanira breathed, grinning from ear to ear, a bright red hue on her cheeks.   
Law looked at her, smirking slightly, before he grabbed Sabos collar and pulled, kissing him again. The startled little sound was ignored, and soon turned into a almost soundless moan.   
" Yep, definitely worth it!!!"  
___________________________________________________

_Countdown: 3 Days ago on a certain Island_

 

" Look at me~ Sabo-ya!" Law was positively pouting, leaning against the blonde with his chest puffed out, reaching with his hand for the damn camera. The revolutionary just chuckled, cheeks still flushed. " Torafles, you're drunk~" he grinned, putting the snail away, out of reach of the greedy hands from the surgeon. Law huffed, letting his Hand sink to stop trying to get the camera, and instead lowering it even more, placing his palm on Sabos abdomen, hooking his thumb under his blue pants. The blonde twitched, making the pirate captain smirk.   
" I see, If I do this I have your attention. That's reassuring, I dislike being ignored." he purred.  
" And you hate orders, I know~ Geez, Torafles, how much did they give you?"   
" It's Law~" the surgeon grinned, leaning completely onto the blonde, so their naked chests were pressed flush together, each feeling the heat of the other. Sabo blushed darker, and Law chuckled. " A few glasses of that red stuff. It's not a big deal~" he then said, and Sabos head went around to look for said red liquor - pulling a grimace as he found it. Oh yeah, Sabo knew that stuff. Didn't some punks add some weird droplets just earlier?  
Oh fuck, did Law get drugged? That would be bad - the captain of the heart pirates could easily forge a new landscape if he wanted to, Sabo didn't need the older one doing dangerous stuff.  
" Relax, Sabo-ya~ The drug is harmless. I'd have removed it already if it would be even remotely dangerous."  
" You can do stuff like that?" Sabo was surprised, and Law smirked.  
" Oh, I can do lots of things with my ability, trust me." he hummed. " And maybe, if you're up to it, I could show you, later?"  
" Is that... Law, are you hitting on me?"  
Law fell silent for a few moments, tilting his head and thought about that.   
" Actually... yes, I think I am. The drug must have lowered my inhibition threshold significantly." he said, only mildly surprised. " Well, not that I care right now. I've had those thoughts the last two days, and if it's thanks to this damn drug I finally have the balls to say this to your face, then I'm totally in for more of that stuff."  
Sabo blushed deep red, trying to think of a way out of this very awkward situation. Not that he didn't want it - he _did_ want the older one. In his bed, right beneath him, moaning and mewling, pleading for more, and _god did Sabo want Law right now_. But he didn't know if it was a good idea if he was drugged.  
After the 'Spin-the-Bottle' game in the tavern, both had decided that it would be a waste to go sleeping so soon, so they had searched for a nice club, finally finding this one. The music was bearable, and after dancing for some time in a mass of moving bodies it had been too hot to handle for both of them - thus the lack of shirts.   
Obviously, Law thought that Sabo was taking too long in thinking or giving a reaction, so he scowled again, and used his hold on the others shorts to turn him to himself more, and simply kiss him again, effectively blowing the blondes mind.   
Well, if something happened, Law couldn't blame him, right?   
Right. Sabo took Laws hand and pulled them off his shorts, breaking the kiss, and chuckling when he noticed Laws dissatisfied little noise.   
" Come on. It's late, let's go to sleep." Sabo said, gently pulling Law behind him, fetching their belongings on the way out, and getting both of them back to the inn into their room. He threw their stuff into a corner, pushing Law onto the bed, and crawling over him.  
" Just so we're clear: I'm topping." he said. Law raised an eyebrow in obvious mocking.  
" We'll see about that, Sabo-ya."  
" No. You'll see about that, _Law_."  
The black haired male shuddered at the unprecedented use of his name by the other one. Sabo noticed and chuckled slightly, diving in for a wild, open mouthed kiss.  
He'd definitely make use of the information that Law seemed to like him saying his name.  
___________________________________________________

Law woke up as he noticed movement beneath him. He made a little noise, and the movement stopped.  
" Sorry, did I wake you?" Sabo whispered, right beneath Law. The pirate pressed his eyes shut, refusing to wake up completely, but a numb pain in his lower back stopped hi, from drifting back into sleep. He groaned, and Sabo winced, apologizing inwardly.  
The older one went completely rigid, and Sabo guessed that he was recalling the memories from last night.   
" Damn...." he muttered, but just relaxed again, probably too screwed over to yell at Sabo. The logia was already preparing himself for what was about to come.  
" You should have told me to stop. Or slow down, Sabo-ya."   
The blonde blinked.   
" Wait, that's all? No yelling? No telling me off or stuff like that?" he breathed out.  
" I asked for it.... literally. So, no. It still would have been nice if you had been gentler with me."   
" I.... sorry." Sabo chuckled. " Come on, get up. Let's take a shower."  
" No way. I'm not moving from this spot."  
" Come on. You're a big guy, and a pirate, you can deal with the pain."  
" Shut up. If you move, I'll cut you up."  
"... you could just tell me, you want to continue cuddling me... Law."  
Again, the taller male shuddered, but only strengthened his hold around Sabos waist.  
" I said shut up."

 

After Sabo finally got Law to move off of him, and somehow got the older one to properly clean himself up, they sat down on the bed again. Law was grumpy, but otherwise fine. Sabo seemed content enough. Only covered by a big towel, Law sprawled himself out on the bed, closing his eyes again.   
Sabo smiled, fingers tracing the tattoos on the tanned skin, drawing invisible patterns, and unconsciously counting all the scars he could find. Law hummed in content, and Sabo continued with his ministrations, leaning down and pulling off the towel, placing gentle kisses down Laws spine.   
" So... what do we do? After this, I mean. Return to the lives we lived before, and handle this as something like a one-night stand?" Sabos voice was calm, but there was the uncertainty Law had already noticed earlier these days.  
" I don't know. I didn't plan about finding someone out on the sea. But.. I guess, it wouldn't be bad to have someone to meet up with, whenever there's a chance." Law answered. Sabo stayed quiet, only nodding. Law wasn't sure if Sabo had understood it the way it was meant, but right now, he didn't care. He'd think about this later.  
He'd leave tomorrow anyway, until then he'd have thought about a way to tell Sabo what he really wanted. When they finally got dressed to go out and eat something, Law noticed the shadow in Sabos eyes. He didn't say anything about it, but he guessed what the reason for that being there was. He sighed tonelessly, turning towards his coffee and the newspaper.  
The whole day kind of passed by like this. And even though Sabo made good to conceal his thoughts and disappointment, Law could still clearly see he was behaving different from before.  
In the night, law made a good point out of not being shy or repulsed by Sabo, as he undressed almost completely, and cuddled up to Sabo, his arms around the smaller ones waist. He didn't let go the whole night, and though he didn't sleep, he stayed. Only watching Sabo sleep again, listening to the other one sleep talking.  
Mostly it was about food, but then there were those few times he whispered Laws name, with a gentle smile on his lips. It wasn't much, but in was enough.  
Law didn't like falling, but this time he made the jump willingly.  
___________________________________________________

_Countdown: 2 Days ago on a certain Island_

Law watched the Death as his crew was working to get it back in action.  
" Captain, Penguin and I repaired the engine. It's functioning without problem now." Shachi reported, and Law nodded, tipping his Nodachi on his shoulder, in a display of discomfort.   
He didn't answer, though, and Shachi shifted. " We can go any time, Captain." he said.  
" Yeah. Good work, Shachi-ya." Law said, still not making a move towards the submarine itself. Sabo was standing a step behind him, watching the scene with a slight smile.   
They still hadn't sorted things out yet and everything about them screamed ' unfinished business'.  
" So, you're leaving, huh?" Sabo finally said.   
Law turned his upper half towards the blonde and answered with a short and simple " Yes. The log pose has set, and we didn't want to land here in the first place."   
A pang of pain went through Sabos chest, and something in his eyes hardened.  
" I see. Nothing that happened here was wanted, I guess." he said and smiled, but Law could easily see it was faked.   
" Yes. It was just the curiosity taking the best of me. " Law nodded. His crew stayed silent, but watched. Bepo tilted his head, and Law turned around completely to the younger male.  
" Sabo-ya, it was fun with you." Law said, and the blonde nodded, taking off his top hat.  
" Yes, it sure was. I hope we see each other again." he forced a smile on his lips, and Law frowned.  
" Do not misunderstand me, Sabo-ya." the captain said, making Sabo go rigid.   
" I do not wish to meet you coincidentally again, after this." he continued. His voice sounded disinterested and cold. Sabo closed his eyes and turned away his head slightly.  
" Is that so." he huffed.  
Law smirked, but only because Sabo couldn't see.  
" Yes, it is. I blame it al on my curiosity and the drugs, Sabo."   
The blonde didn't notice the change in Laws way to address him.  
" Yeah. That's probably it. You did point out you're straight at the beginning." Sabos face was starting to get distorted, a little bit of fury obvious. Law moved towards Sabo, but the other was to focused on not exploding and yelling at Law, that he didn't notice.   
By now, the heart pirates had noticed what was going on, most of them suppressing their giggling, the rest was grinning.   
" That's right. And I blame you for being irresponsibly seducing."  
" Yeah, that's proba- ... what?" Sabos eyes went open wide and he turned back to Law, only now noticing the other male was right in front of him, a smug smirk on his lips.  
Sabo went through their conversation once more, before it clicked into place in his mind, and he went bright red again.  
" God Damnit! LAW!" Sabo shouted, boxing the captains stomach, hard enough to make the older one cough from the impact. Sabo was smiling wryly, but soon showed a lopsided grin.  
" Bastard!"  
" I told you I'm an asshole, and bad mannered. What did you _think_ I'd do, after these days? No way I'm letting go of you again." Sabo huffed a laugh, reaching for Law and pushed off the spotted head, threaded his fingers through the black hair, and pulled Law to him, kissing him with all he got.  
It wasn't fast paced, or wild, or remotely sexually arousing. Instead, it was slow, and warm and romantic, and Law couldn't help but blush at this display of feelings, kissing back with equal feelings.  
When they separated, there was a awkward silence between them.  
" So... there's an 'us'?" Sabo asked.  
" Yeah.."  
" Yeah.. awesome."  
Law chuckled slightly. " Yeah. Pretty awesome if you ask me."  
" Captain, are we leaving?" Bepos voice interrupted them, and Laws crew started slapping the bear all over, shushing him into silence.  
Law and Sabo chuckled, before Sabo took Laws hand, entwining their fingers, and giving them a kiss. Laws blush deepened, but he scowled at Sabos action nonetheless.  
" You're hopelessly romantic, you know."  
" Say's the guy who stared at me for hours while I slept."  
" Shut up. You're cute when you sleep."  
Both males froze, Law groaning and hiding his face in his free hand, and Sabo just laughed.  
" I need to get away from here quickly..." Law muttered. He rubbed his cheek, before diving in for one last kiss.  
" I put my DenDen number into your pocked, and a piece of Vivre Card. The rest is up to you." he whispered, before he stepped back a little. They stared into each other's eyes for a while, before Sabo smiled.   
" I'll be sure to call you soon. Law?"  
" Yeah?"  
"... Stay alive, ok?"  
" Oh, I do not plan to die so soon." The black haired one nodded. " At least not anymore." he added, giving Sabo a meaningful look, earning himself one last beautiful blush. Sabo huffed, and threw a ball of fire at the older one. Law smirked and Jumped back on his ship. With one last, long gaze, he turned around and entered the inner Sub, followed by his crew.  
____________________________________________________

Law continued to stare at the picture, before he put it down, staring at the other thing Sabo had sent after him, and the short note delivered with it.  
' _I saw these fitting for us now._ '  
It was a single ring, in plain gold optic.   
Law groaned.  
Stupid, helpless romantic!


End file.
